


A Hundred Years Reborn

by Clexa15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Vampire AU, F/F, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, clextober19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/pseuds/Clexa15
Summary: Soulmates.It is said that no matter what life they are reborn into soulmates will always find each other, and once they look at each other's eyes all memories of their past lives and their love for each other will resurface.For the past hundred years that is the only thing that has constantly floated around in Lexa's mind. Without the love of her life, filled with sadness and bitterness, isn't how Lexa thought she'd spend her first century as a vampire.But now she's found her again. Clarke. Right in front of her and eyes just as beautiful as she could remember. And yet, no look of recognition. No remembrance of their love.Nothing.Something is wrong. Very wrong.And Lexa is willing to do everything to get Clarke back to her.





	A Hundred Years Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! The first chapter for my contribution to Clextober 2019! Obviously this is a lot earlier than the day that it's supposed to be posted but 1) I couldn't help myself 2) if I have to wait the actual day to post i'll never do it because I'm lazy like that 3) I'll actually be on vacation on vampire day which means I'll have no internet to post and last but not least 4) this will be a multiple chapter story. Now, I'm not sure if this will be a long, medium, or short story. I'm really just going with the flow with this one (even though I wrote a whole damn timeline for this)
> 
> I also would like to point out that this story does go back to the 1900s. Specifically between 1917-1919 which are the years I will be focusing on. Now with that said, I am horrible at history. Terrible. If I get something wrong or don't do 1900s any justice in this story just remember I'm the girl who wouldn't have passed high school history class if my smartest best friend wasn't in it with me to help. 
> 
> I will be bouncing back and forth between timelines, almost like I do in my other story FTVB, but I will make sure everything is labeled accordingly so no one is confused about where we are on the events and timeline. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm done jabbering! Please, enjoy, I know this first chapter is a little short but there is plenty more to come!

_Soulmates._

_It is said that no matter what life they are reborn into soulmates will always find each other, and once they look at each other's eyes all memories of their past lives and their love for each other will resurface._

“What a bunch of bullshit,” Lexa muttered.

A hundred years she’s waited. And Lexa finally had _her_ right in front of her. _Her_ beauty more enchanting than Lexa could ever remember. The same blonde hair, plump pink lips..._her_ ocean blue eyes.

But nothing came from it when she gazed into them.

No look of recognition. No pain from missed years together.

No **love**.

“I’m sorry? What did you just say to me?”

Ah, but still as fiery as ever.

That one made Lexa chuckle, despite her sour mood.

“Nothing. Just talking to myself. I’m sorry for running into you.” 

Lexa stalked off, hands fisted tightly inside the pockets of her leather jacket. She should have known. She should have expected the universe to do this to her after a century of unimaginable pain. Her brain having to go through the memory of _her _untimely death every waking day.

“Fuck the universe.”

* * *

Lexa wasn’t always like this. 

There was a time she believed in everything. 

Love, happiness, soulmates.

At least until the universe took _her_ from Lexa.

Clarke Griffin.

A true rare beauty in their time. Between the war, sickness, and all other evils running through the lands Clarke was a breath of fresh air for anyone she ever met. Her smile could stop the tears of any child. Her voice could soothe even the angriest of men, and if that didn’t her fiery temp sure would. Despite the ways of their time, being a woman never stopped Clarke from anything.

And their time?

_(Flashback to 1917)_

_“You know father would kill you if he found out what you were doing.”_

_A young, smirking Lexa looked away from her target only briefly to roll her eyes at her sister._

_“Are you really going to be the one to ruin this for the both of us, Anya?”_

_“Not if you let me have first shot.”_

_Lexa huffed as she lowered the gun, which she had stolen from her fathers bedside table while their parents went into town._

_“Fine. Hurry up. They won’t be gone all day.”_

_“Yeah yeah,” Anya waved her off as she took the gun._

_Lexa watched as her sister carefully glazed at the crafted metal. She could see the gears turning in Anya’s head as she slowly lifted the gun towards the glass bottles perfectly lined up on an old torn-down brick wall. Lexa studied her sisters movements with the gun. This was the first time she would ever shoot a gun. And her sisters second. But Anya’s first time shooting was a completely different story better saved for another time._

_“Were you scared your first shot, Anya?”_

_Anya cast her a sideways glance, gun lowering slightly._

_“No.”_

_Her sister tightened her hold swiftly, never hesitating as her finger pulled the trigger. The gun fired off and sent a sharp crack into Lexa’s ears along with the sound of glass shattering._

_But neither sound was loud enough to drown out the noise of a girls frightened scream._

_Lexa shared a quick look with Anya before running full speed toward the wall. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and all she could think about was that her sister probably shot someone. If she did then they were in deep water._

_All the blood left her face once they reached the wall and discovered what lied behind it._

_A girl, no more than a few years younger than herself, was curled up in a ball on the forrest floor and Lexa couldn’t help but notice the scattered pieces of paper littering the ground. As she observed the rough sketches of wild flowers Lexa didn’t notice the head of golden curls that finally emerged from shaking arms. _

_“Are you crazy? What were you trying to do? Kill me?”_

_Lexa tore her eyes away from the sketches and back to the fiery-toned woman in front of her. Words escaped her lips as she locked on to the bluest eyes and the most beautiful being she’d seen. Those ocean were gently framed by sun kissed golden curls, full rosy cheeks continually brushed by thick, long eyelashes, and plump pink lips were set into a hard frown._

** _Beautiful._ **

_The woman’s beauty took the very breath from her lungs and left her in such a paralyzed state that Lexa wasn’t sure how much time had transpired before she heard her sister scoffing loudly._

_“Like we were supposed to know you were sitting behind the wall. What are you doing out here alone anyway? It’s not safe for you.”_

_The woman gave a small, bitter laugh._

_“And I could say the same for both of you.”_

_Anya rolled her eyes and pointed the gun in her hand towards the sky,“Like I need anyone else’s protection when I have this with me. It’s you who should be worried for your own safety. Or are you going to use a few measly sheets of paper for protection?”_

_“Anya. Stop,” Lexa was finally able to break from her trance when she heard the snarky tone coming from her sister._

_“What? I’m only speaking the truth. With the US being at war with Germany now she shouldn’t be out here unprotected. It’s dangero-.”_

_Before Anya could finish speaking the woman had swiftly snatched the gun from her sister’s hand and pointed it towards a nearby tree, and for the second time that day the loud firing of a gun filled Lexa’s ears. The blonde was smirking as she turned around and placed the gun back into her now shocked sister’s hand._

_“Just because I don’t have a form of protection with me doesn’t mean I don’t know how to protect myself when given the opportunity.”_

_Lexa had to use every fiber of her being to stop the full blown laugh that rose up in her chest. Not only was this woman beautiful but she had a fiery spirit as well. And that made Lexa very, very interested in wanting to get to know everything about her._

_“Clarke! It’s time for dinner! Where are you?”_

_“Shit. That’s my uncle. I have to go,” The woman quickly reached down to gather her paper’s before looking at the two sisters as she slowly backed away.,“I won’t say anything about seeing either of you here if you don’t say anything about me shooting that gun. Deal?”_

_Both sisters quickly nodded._

_“Deal.”_

* * *

Lexa sighed angrily. The memory of their very first meeting has always been a hard one for her. Every time it replayed in her head she could feel the familiar feeling of falling in love with her all over again. And each time it happened and she wasn’t in her arms was like a blade slowly piercing her heart.   
****

Lexa brushed the rouge tear that slipped from the corner of her eye as she opened the door to a bustling cafe. Normally, she was able to keep her emotions in check but after seeing _her _Lexa felt like every emotion was raging inside her waiting to burst free. She blinked away the rest of the tears as she took a seat in a dimly lit corner booth.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well seeing as she’s not with you.”

Anya dropped the menu in her hands onto the table and looked over her sister’s face.

“It didn’t work on her like it did for you and Raven, Anya.”

“Are you sure?”

Lexa shook her head,“Yes, I’m sure. She showed no signs of remembering who I was. Nothing.”

“Maybe her mind needed more time to unlock all the memories. It might be different with each person. We’re still not fully versed in all of this reincarnation stuff.”

“That’s not the reason. For you with Raven it was instantaneous. And it was the same way for Lincoln.”

“But are you sure? Did you follow her and make sure she didn’t just come to with all her memories?”

Lexa scoffed quietly as she leaned back and folded her arms across her chest.

“I’m sure, Anya. Something is off.”

Lexa looked around the cafe as if waiting to see something evil lurking in the background before glancing back at her sister.

“And I’m not going to stop until I find out what it is and I have Clarke back.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts? Constructive criticism? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Until next time lovelies! 
> 
> XoXo


End file.
